Status:This study recruiting patients. We recruit patients with a mild TBI within 1 month of their injury and follow them over the year following the injury to determine mechanisms that relate to poor recovery from a TBI. Progress: We now have approximately 46 subjects who have completed the study at the 6-month time-point. We have collected over 250 patient visits, and 1,200 blood samples. Plans: Data analyses are planned to start in early 2019. Publications will follow this. Laboratory studies are being planned and will include studies of gene-activity as well as related proteins to determine biomarkers to predict poor outcomes following a TBI.